


Embrasse-moi.

by theobliviouswriter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theobliviouswriter/pseuds/theobliviouswriter
Summary: Daveed Diggs is her best friend. He decides to do a Facebook live session with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this a full blown fanfic? I think it might be interesting. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave feedback! I love comments :)

For once in the longest time, it was raining in California. It was nice to watch, especially after not seeing a drop of water fall from the sky for so long. 

Lauren loved the rain. She loved to perch on the windowsill of her apartment and watch the rain fall. If she didn't live on the top floor of the complex, she would've went out and splashed about in the rain. She always loved doing so when she was younger and lived in the large state of Texas. Rain was more frequent there, so it kind of reminded her of home when she could just sit and stare. 

There was one reason why she had moved out to California, but she ended up with many reasons to stay. The initial reason she moved was to achieve her dreams of starring in Hollywood's blockbuster productions. She seemed to be gaining traction before she had moved. Her follower count on social media was spiking and people were beginning to recognize her talent. 

Why?

One day, only a few after making a rather ridiculous attempt of making a low-budget, fifteen minute, one-woman Hamilton parody, she uploaded it to YouTube. Almost right away, Lin-Manuel Miranda found it and retweeted the link. From there, Daveed Diggs, who was a stranger at that time, followed her and direct messaged her. He told her that she had talent and that he spent a good while just watching her YouTube videos. He suggested heading out to California if she had the money, and if she ever did, he would love to hang out. Naturally, she was very excited. 

Within months, Lauren had finally moved to LA. However, she happened to be down on her luck. The only thing she had starred in was some commercial that rarely got airplay. To support herself, she worked at the Sephora not too far from the shitty apartment she lived in. Even then, rent was terribly expensive. 

However, she stayed. 

She stayed because she loved the people she worked with. Her friends at the makeup store were some of the funniest, strangest people she met. Most of them wanted to be actresses or actors as well, so they shared a common interest. 

She stayed because she was in love with where she was: at the heart of Los Angeles. There was constantly a bustle of people clad in designer outfits and four hundred dollar shoes. Plus, tourists seemed to flood the city. There were not many of her kind within Los Angeles, but she still loved it dearly. 

Finally, she stayed because Daveed was her best friend. Sure, he was all over the place, constantly. Rather it was for Clppng. or for another sort of arrangement, he seemed to never be around. As of late, however, Daveed was staying at her place. 

Sherman Oaks, in which Black-ish was filmed, was a small Los Angeles neighborhood that her apartments weren't too far from. To prevent the indecency of driving back and forth, Daveed took shelter on the ground of Lauren's apartment. She offered the futon to share, but he said that he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. It was rather small, after all. 

He usually stayed a week at a time, then would go do whatever he needed to do for whatever event. 

It was another one of those weeks where he was going to share the cramped apartment with her. 

She was excited, to say the least. 

So Lauren sat there, staring out at the rain with a small smile gracing her face. 

He usually arrived at twelve on the dot, so she wasn't expecting him for another few minutes.

However, as she sat there, Daveed slowly sneaked into the apartment. His stays were becoming so frequent that he got a key. Sometimes he would arrive when she wasn't there, so he didn't have much of an option. 

Very quietly, he closed the door and creeped into the living room, finding Lauren in the window. 

He knew of her love of rain. It seemed to mesmerize her. Any time it was raining (which was not often), she would basically forget he was alive. She wouldn't answer her calls or texts. She would have to tell him that the rain was distracting her. 

He wasn't letting that happen this time. 

After placing his stuff next to the couch, he looked back over and noticed that she was still entranced by the rain. 

Because of that, he very slowly walked up to her before hooking his arms around the back of her knees and her back. Naturally, she let out a scream until she noticed who it was. 

She gave him an unamused look before shoving him off of her, despite the fact that he was holding her. 

"You're annoying," she murmured as Daveed gently placed her on the ground. "You could've just said that you were here."

"You wouldn't have listened, Lau. I know what you're like, especially when it's raining." He pointed to the window. It was still raining. 

"Yeah, you're probably right," she more so mumbled to herself before sitting back on the ledge of the windowsill. 

"So..gonna do anything today? Have work? Or are you actually going to pay any mind to my existence?" Daveed teased, causing Lauren to roll her eyes. Anyone with brains knew she enjoyed every second she had with him. Did she have a crush? Most probably. Did he know? Who knew..? 

"I'm actually off work today, so we can completely chill out. Like, we can just chill on the couch." She smiled slightly, then her eyes widened in realization. "Hey, I have a pullout couch now! You don't have to sleep on the ground!" 

She darted over to the couch, nearly tripping over his stuff. After regaining her balance, she began to frantically tear the cushions and pillows from the couch. "You're rather excited," he quietly noted, walking over towards the couch. 

"Of course I am! I can actually get a good night's sleep!" She let out a laugh of excitement before finally pulling the bed out of the couch. "It's comfy." With that, she collapsed on the bed, letting out a sigh of relief. 

Daveed looked at her with an amused look on his face. She was always so...bouncy. She was always so excited and amazed. It was rare to see her upset, and he enjoyed that about her. It broke his heart to see the one he cared about cry. 

"Mind if I test it out?" Daveed asked with caution in his voice. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was developing feelings for the overexcited, charismatic girl that he stayed with frequently. As a matter of fact, he wasn't even shooting for Black-ish anymore. He just came to be with her. 

Lauren looked up at Daveed and beamed at him before scooting over and patting the space beside her. "Go ahead. It's very comfortable." 

After accepting the invitation, Daveed sat on the edge of the bed and fell backwards. Sure enough, it was very comfy. The couch must've cost her a fortune because no pullout couch was ever as comfy as the one he was sitting on. "This is...this is nice," he mumbled, flexing his arms so he could rest his head on the palms of his hands. 

"Isn't it?" She asked, rolling on her side so she could get a better look at him. 

Instead of rolling on his side, he glanced over at her. He simply smiled. "Yes." 

"Now you don't have to sleep on the floor. You must be getting backaches from doing that. I mean, it's concrete, Daveed." She stood up, walked over to where he usually slept, and laid down. "It's only been a few seconds and I am definitely not enjoying this." 

Letting out a chuckle, Daveed sat up and watched her. She was right; he did not enjoy sleeping on the floor. However, he didn't want her to lose sleep. He was a large, muscular guy. He was barely able to sleep on the futon by himself. How were the both of them supposed to fit? He was glad she finally got a couch for two reasons. One was because he didn't want to wake up with an aching back. The other was because he enjoyed being in close proximity of Lauren. It was some overprotective thing he managed to have with her. From the minute he met her, he felt the urge to protect her. She was always so happy, so exuberant. He didn't want her to lose that spark.

Getting up from the mattress, he walked over and crouched, extending his arms so she could take his hands. "You're right, you're right. I'm glad you got the pullout couch." 

Taking his hands, she allowed him to hoist her up. Once he did so, she walked back over to the couch and planted her butt on the mattress. "So, what calls you to my apartment this time?" 

Daveed gazed at her for a while before murmuring, "Oh, they're extending my contract for Black-ish. People really like Johan." 

Although it was true, there was not any extension of his contract. He would've loved if there was one, but he was unsure if it were to happen. The cast loved him, the media loved him, and the viewers loved him. 

And although Daveed could be good at lying, Lauren saw right through it. She looked at him with a deadpanned expression on her face. "Okay." 

Daveed didn't expect her to see right through him, but they pretty much knew everything about each other. She knew his nervous ticks, his habits, the bad he had done in his life, and the good. He knew her backstory of growing up in a not-so-good situation, her quirks, what she did when she was terribly nervous, things like that. They knew each other so well, it was hard for one of them to do something without the other one knowing. It was like a super power. 

"Was the lie that bad?" He nervously chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm usually pretty good at-"

 

"I know you too well, Daveed. It's kind hard for you to cover anything up." With that, she slowly crawled over to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "So, why are you here?"

Was he to tell her that he just wanted to be around her? Was he to make up another lie, but be questioned further? 

"I like hanging with you, Lau. That's all," he chuckled, acting as if it was nothing. He wrapped his strong arm around her shoulder and let out a sigh. 

She felt as if she couldn't really press on further. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable, like she tended to make people feel when she kept questioning them. She was rather good at doing that, so good that she felt as if she could be a detective. 

So, instead of asking any further, she looked over at him and smiled. "So, what do you want to do? If you wanna do something outside, he should go now." 

"You just want to splash in the puddles," he muttered with an amused look on his face. "But I'd rather just spend the day with you and you alone." 

Lauren gazed up at him, a flustered look on her face. Not even a few seconds later, her cheeks began to tinge in a light pink. "Really..?" 

He chuckled at how she responded. She was just so...cute. "Yes, Lauren. Does that surprise you?" 

She shrugged her eyebrows together before shaking her head. "No, it's just-"

"Oh, I know what we could do!" Daveed finally bursted, pulling out his phone. After unlocking it, he pulled up Facebook. "Facebook live. You want to?"

Daveed was notorious for using her pad as a Facebook live area while she was gone. Never had she been in one, but she would always secretly watch them. Thank God for wireless earbuds, right? Her friends would always tease her about it, but she did it anyway. It was kind of embarrassing, but she just loved hearing her friend talk. 

"Yeah, go ahead. Start a session," she hummed, gently pulling herself from his grasp. He, however, hugged her even closer before staring the session. 

As soon as he was indicated that it started, a giant smile beamed across his precious face. "Hello, everybody! Guess what time it is?!" 

As Daveed introduced himself, Lauren just stared at him in admiration. He was such a beautiful man. From the way his eyes squinted when his face was graced with a smile, to the way he just talked. Yes, she absolutely loved the way he talked. He was always so passionate, and she loved that. 

Eventually, she snapped herself out of the trance she was basically in and looked back at the phone that was now in her face. He was filming her bout of admiration..shit. "Uh, hello." She chuckled slightly before hiding her face in his arm. 

"She's usually not shy, but this is the girl who owns the place I always film my sessions in." He let out a chuckle before looking down at her. "Lauren, introduce yourself." 

Slowly, she lifted her head from his arm before looking at the screen. In the corner, there were several comments scrolling up the screen. A lot of them were asking their relationship status, said that they shipped them, things like that. It made her already blushed face go red. "I'm Lauren...I happen to be friends with this man right here." She patted his chest as she sat there, being overtaken by nervousness. She was never so nervous, but she knew as time went on, the feeling would probably subside. 

"She meant to say best friends," Daveed murmured with a playful disappointment in his tone. However, he was quick to announce, "I will be reading all the questions I can and will answer them. Will you help me, Lau?" He glanced over at her and rose a brow. 

She simply nodded before looking at the screen. There were so many, she was unsure of which one to pick. "I, uh..how often are you guys together?" 

"I try to see her whenever Clppng. isn't doing something. It's also usually in week-long increments. I enjoy spending time with her. I would hope she would say the same about me. Lauren?" He looked down at her with his brows raised. 

In a playful way, she glared at him before muttering, "I always dread it when you come over." 

"Ah, there's the Lauren I know," he murmured, patting her cheek with his free hand. 

Glancing back at the screen, Lauren found another question. "To Lauren: how well do you know Daveed?" She let out a dramatic, maniacal laugh before tapping the tips of her fingers together. "What do you want to know, darling? I know everything."

Daveed's eyes widened, staring at her with a bit of fear. He was surprised by how well she could pull off an evil laugh, especially for someone as small as her. "Uh, I'd rather not have Disney villain Lauren unleashed, so let's go to the next question.." He looked back at the screen and smiled slightly. "While playing Lafayette, did you learn any French while trying to perfect the French accent?" He looked down at Lauren, causing her to raise a brow. 

"Why are you looking at me? I didn't know you before Broadway, buddy." She sat there with a confused expression until she realized he was thinking of them time he walked into her apartment while she was taking a shower. 

One time, while Lauren thought she was alone, she was belting out Lafayette's raps....and she sucked. Like, she completely blowed at rapping and singing his part. When she had emerged from the shower, she found Daveed sitting there, staring at her in complete disbelief. From there, he tried to teach her how to do a French accent and rap, but it didn't work. She sucked. She was, however, decent at singing. That's how she got noticed, after all. 

"Let's hear your rap game, Lauren." A giant smirk overtook his face, causing her to shrink back in her shoes. 

"How about we don't, we don't want that embarrassment out in the world," she muttered, gazing at the camera. However, as she looked at the messages flashing across the screen, they were all encouraging her to do it. 

"Don't want to disappoint, do you?" Daveed asked in a completely playful tone. He knew that if she really wouldn't have wanted to do it, she would've already left. However, she sorta had a thing when he spoke in a French accent. She would just stare at him with "heart eyes". It was kind of funny. 

Finally, she let out a sigh and murmured, "Oui, oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette. The Lancelot of the revolutionary set. I came from afar just to say bonsoir. Tell the king, "Casse toi". Who is the best? C'est moi!" 

Surely enough, it was terrible. However, to spare Lauren's feelings, Daveed held back his laugh. He did, however, say, "Vous faites un terrible accent français." 

Lauren snapped her head up at him, looking at him in awe. "You speak French? Since when? And why haven't you ever done it around me? You know I love it when you do an accent! What did you even say?!" 

Amused, Daveed just smiled and murmured, "Je ne vous ai pas dit que je pourrais simplement éclater en français pour vous impressionner." 

As Daveed sat there, proud, Lauren glared at him. She couldn't believe that he could just completely bust out some French. And how did she not know? That was her favorite accent. "Daveed, you better tell me what you're saying! I swear, if you don't I will..I will..God, I don't know! I will-"

Daveed silenced her, pressing his index finger to her lips. He glanced over at the screen and bit his lip as he watched the messages fly across the screen. He didn't realize how close they were, but they were nearly on top of each other. The commenters were telling him to kiss her. 

He looked back at her. She was still glaring. Dare he do it? Does he dare risk a friendship with her over a stupid kiss? Or would it only make their friendship grow stronger? He pulled his finger away from her lips and sat there. "I will if you...embrasse-moi." 

Lauren sat there, stumped. She knew what "moi" meant. Almost everyone did. But "embraces-moi"? "What does that mean?"

Daveed ended the session on Facebook live and turned off his phone, setting it down. He unraveled his arms from around her and gently grabbed onto her hand. "Kiss me?" 

Lauren was gobsmacked. He wanted her to kiss him? Of course she would, but he liked her that way? Really? "Are you sure you want me to?" 

Daveed chuckled at her surprise. She seemed so...shocked. She seemed to be able to read him like a book, all except for that one little thing. "Oui. I would love a kiss from you." 

She was hesitant. She slowly cupped his cheek and gently ran her thumb against his stubble. "I've been wanting to do this for a while," she whispered. 

In a loving manner, he wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her hand from his cheek. After doing so, he gently pressed a kiss to the pad of her thumb before letting go from her wrist. "As have I, mon amour. Now, kiss me." 

With that, Lauren cupped his cheeks again and slowly got closer to him. As soon as she was close enough, she gently brushed her nose against his. 

As she slowly leaned in, Daveed was growing impatient. He just wanted his lips against hers. Because of that, he leaned in and finally closed the space between them.


End file.
